Forbidden Love
by KissPookie28
Summary: I'm putting two characters together that really shouldn't be. What will be the outcome? I don't even know. Bad at summaries
1. Intro

Bella pulled back from him. "Ok we have to stop."

"Why?" He grinned and pressed his lips to her neck. She sighed and pushed him back with as much strength as she could muster, but he barely moved.

He was already moving back towards her, leaning his head down to kiss her. "Because we can't do this." He pulled back.

"So when you say _this _you don't just mean this kissing part."

"No I mean the whole thing. Us I mean," Bella clarified indicating herself and him.

"Oh." Bella looked at him.

"Look it's not that I don't want to…"

"Save it Bella!" Bella began to back up into the trees. She saw something in his eyes, something she didn't like. She began to form escape plans in her head. She couldn't run, he would catch her. And she certainly couldn't try to fight him, he was a brick wall and could easily overpower her with a flick of his finger. But before Bella had to try an escape plan the wind rustled through the clearing. Immediately, the look on his face softened and he looked at her again. "Is this because of Rosalie?" He moved towards Bella, his arms open as if he was going to embrace her, but she stepped backwards. Now she could feel the rough bark of the tree behind her. If this went wrong, she had no chance of escaping. She had literally backed herself against a wall. She began to choose her words carefully.

"Rosalie and E…"

"Don't say his name!"

"But Emmett, Edward's your brother."

**Haha, I bet you all thought I would have put Bella with Edward. So I'm thinking of expanding this into a full length story, but if I don't get enough response to it I might just make it a one or two pager. Message me or review if you want to read more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have trouble writing these characters so I'm just going to make this a short story. Also, there seemed to be a lot of confusion as to who Bella was with. This part should clear a lot of that up but if there are any questions feel free to ask me. Hope you like it.**

"Don't say his name!" Emmett walked away from her.

"But Emmett, he's your brother." Emmett spun around to face her and her breath quickened with fear.

"So what? Just because he's my 'brother'" Emmett used air quotes and spat out the word, "doesn't mean I can't steal you from him."

"I won't get in between the two of you." Bella tried to sound strong but it came out meekly.

"Too late." Emmett strode towards Bella and wrapped his arms around her. "We've both already fallen for you. Your skin." He brought her hand to his lips. "Your scent." He kissed her neck. "And your lips," he whispered before kissing her on the mouth. Bella allowed herself a moment of ecstasy before pulling her head back.

"But why me? I'm just some stupid human. I mean compare me to Rosalie. She's…"

"There's no comparison, Bella. Would you just accept the fact that Rosalie and I are over. It's you and me now." Bella ducked under his arm and walked towards the other side of the clearing. Tears stung her eyes, though she wasn't sure if they were from sadness or anger. She crossed her arms and inhaled deeply.

"Does Rosalie know it's over?" Bella's back was to Emmett but she could feel his expression change from loving to frustrated.

"I'm taking you home." Bella had her answer. She sighed and turned to Emmett.

"No. I told Edward to meet me here in an hour." She sat down on a fallen log. With a crunch from the bark, Emmett sat down beside her.

"I'll wait with you." Sometimes Bella couldn't believe how dense he was.

"And what happens when he comes here, sees the two of us together, reads your mind, and knows the truth?"

"He'll try to kill me." Emmett shrugged as Bella gasped. "But he'll fail because I'll kill him first."

Bella's eyes widened. "Emmett I can't believe you would even think like that. I mean…" and then something Emmett said made Bella curious. "Is it even possible to kill him?"

"Finally, you come around to my way of thinking." Bella gave him an exasperated look. "Yes it's quite possible. You see all that has to be done is a simple stabbing."

"But Edward said that…"

"Edward didn't want to tell you because he thinks you're this fragile little creature." Emmett took her hand in his and began to examine it. "To kill a vampire all you need to do is stab them with a knife that has dog blood on it," he explained nonchalantly.

"Dog blood?" Bella was not surprised that this had never been mentioned in folk lore, it wasn't the least bit exciting.

"Er werewolf blood." And now it gets interesting. Emmett lowered his voice to a soft, frightening level. "Of course the vampire has no soul, so there's no afterlife for us. Once you kill a vampire he's gone for good."

Bella pulled her hand from him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want you to be prepared." Quickly Emmett stood up and brushed himself off.

"Emmett don't you dare. Don't lay a hand on Edward."

"I won't, for your sake my Bella." Emmett kissed the top of her head and then leaned down next to her. "At least not for now," he whispered before leaving the clearing. Bella crossed her arms and shook her head. Now she had something to think about while she waited.

"Hello my love," a voice called from behind Bella. At first she smiled, thinking Emmett had come back, but then she recognized the voice and her face fell. Immediately, she forced a smile and turned.

"Edward!" She sounded too fake, Bella tried to reel it in. "You're late."

"I know." Edward pecked her on the cheek. "But Emmett was missing and Rosalie was worried so I was trying to calm her down."

"Oh." Trying to act like she wasn't guilty, Bella thought quickly. "Well I'm sure he'll turn up."

Edward didn't seem to suspect anything. "That's what I told her, but she kept on babbling about how she thinks he's cheating on her." He laughed at the though and Bella tried to laugh with him. "How ridiculous is that? They've been together for over a century, it's not like he's going to find someone new now." Bella's thoughts began to race and she was thankful Edward couldn't read them. "…you."

"What?!" Bella's heart beat frantically.

"I said 'though I did find you.'" The porcelain skin on Edward's brow furrowed. "Bella are you all right? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, just thinking about what Charlie will do to me if I'm not home in ten minutes."

"Well then by all means, hop on." Edward grinned. Bella tried to act excited as she climbed onto his back. But as he ran through the woods, Bella realized it wasn't as fun as it used to be.

Edward set Bella down carefully on her front porch. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Bella nodded. Edward kissed her quickly and then left.

Water dripped from Bella's hair as she ran the brush through it. She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to figure out just what these picture perfect boys saw in her. Suddenly, she saw a shape in her mirror. With the brush raised above her head, she whirled around to face the intruder.

"I come in peace, put down the weapon," Emmett said as he raised his arms above his head in mock surrender.

"What are you doing here?" Bella listened carefully to determine if Charlie had awakened.

"I came to kiss my love goodnight." Bella pressed her lips to his quickly and then pulled back.

"There, now go." She pushed her hands into his iron chest.

"Now that wasn't a proper kiss." He grabbed her and kissed her hard. Bella's heart skipped a beat. "Goodnight." Emmett smiled mischievously before jumping gracefully from her window. As his footsteps faded into the distance, Bella sank onto her bed with a smile on her face.

"Hello beautiful." Bella smiled weakly as she turned to face Edward. She was glad that Emmett had left when he did. "If you don't mind, I came to stay the night with you."

With as much niceness she could muster, Bella muttered a "Fine." She set her brush down on her nightstand and then got under the covers. Edward wrapped his arms around her and then turned her face to his. Without so much as a warning, he kissed her long and hard. "Goodnight Bella." She smiled and then turned over, her mind racing with comparisons of that kiss to one that she had received earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Sun streamed through the window and awoke Bella bright and early the next morning. Edward was not beside her and for a moment Bella was relieved until she heard something stir on the other side of her room. "Did you sleep well?" Edward asked from his seat in his chair.

"Like a baby."

"Good." Though Edward was trying to act normal, Bella knew there was something up.

"Good except…" She rose from the bed and began to pick out clothes for the day.

"It's not that big of a deal, I was just wondering about something you said."

"Something I said?" Bella refused to look at him.

"In your sleep. You said 'I'm sorry Edward' and I was just wondering what it was about."

"I don't know. I don't remember any of my dreams." Bella did of course remember the dream, vividly. In it, she had finally told Edward the truth and she and Emmett had run off together. If only dreams could influence reality. "Now if you don't mind, I have to be at work in thirty minutes and my car doesn't do so well with high speeds, so I need to be out of here like now."

"I can take a hint." Gracefully, Edward stood up from the chair and crossed the room to stand behind Bella. "And there's nothing that you should be sorry about?" Bella shook her head once. "That's all the reassurance I need. Have a good day. I'll see you tonight." He kissed her on the cheek and was almost out the window when she called to him.

"Edward!" He ducked back in. "Maybe it would be best if you…if you didn't come back tonight. I haven't been sleeping all that well knowing that you're watching me."

"What happened to sleeping like a baby?" Something in his tone seemed accusing.

"I just think it would be best." He gave a nod and then jumped from her window. Bella walked to the window and watched him until he had disappeared into the forest. Then, she got ready for the day with a lot to think about.

"Bella is something up?" Mike asked her, genuinely concerned. 'Yes something's up', she wanted to scream. 'I have to choose between the affections of two vampires knowing full well that whichever one I don't choose will kill the other.'

"No nothing's wrong."

"It's just that you seem kind of out of it today. You don't seem to know what you're doing."

"It's camping stuff. I don't know what I'm doing." Mike nodded and then walked away, leaving Bella to sulk.

It had been a long day at the store filled with images of vampire slayings and attempted comfort from Mike and Bella was more than ready for bed. Without even changing clothes, Bella flung herself onto her bed and fell into a world where she and Emmett could be together with no consequences.

"Wake up! Wake up dammit! I want to know who he is!" Bella opened her eyes to see Edward right in her face. Quickly, she looked out the window. It was pitch black so it must be the middle of the night.

"What are you doing here?" Bella was still a bit groggy from sleep.

"I want to know who he is!" Edward was clearly furious.

"Who who is?"

"The guy that you're seeing."

"What are you talking about? Better question, what the hell are you doing in my house when I told you that I didn't want you here?" Bella threw her covers off and padded to the other side of the room.

"Well I came in after you fell asleep and it's a good thing too. I come in here and hear you mumbling about how sorry you are and then you said 'I'm sorry, Edward, I'm with him now'. So I'll ask you again, who is he?" This was Bella's chance to tell Edward the truth. She inhaled deeply, prepared to tell the whole story and then an image sprang to mind; Edward and Emmett fighting and then Emmett died. Bella chickened out.

"It's called a dream for a reason. It's not real."

"That's not true."

"What happened to 'that's all the reassurance I need'?"

"That went out the window when I found out you were cheating on me." Bella knew what she had to do, she walked towards Edward and put her hands in his.

"There's no one else for me." Edward pulled his hands back.

"I need some time to cool off." With one swift movement he leaped from her window and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emmett! Emmett!" Bella pushed her way into the clearing.

"You rang." Emmett seemed to have appeared out of no where.

"Emmett I think he suspects…I said…." Bella began to gasp for air.

"Shhh." Emmett put his arm around her and helped her sit down. "Ok now explain to me what happened."

"Well, two nights ago Edward heard me apologize to him in my sleep and then he got all suspicious. So last night he stayed at my house even though I asked him not to and he heard me tell him that I was leaving him. So now he's on the war path."

"I wouldn't be too sure. He's seriously considering changing you."

"Changing me?" Emmett sighed.

"Changing you into a vampire. Which is good for me because that means that we can be together forever." Smoothly, Emmett leaned towards Bella to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Emmett, if he changes me, I'm his forever." Bella avoided eye contact.

"Well…" For a moment Emmett thought. "Well what if I change you, does that mean you're mine forever?"

"Emmett." Bella was horrified and yet flattered at the same time. "What about Rosalie? And think what that will do to Edward and the rest of your family."

"Forget about them." Emmett spun Bella to look at him. "I don't need them. I can always leave if they disapprove. Do you want me to change you?"

His eyes pleaded with Bella. "I want to be a vampire more than anything."

"Then it's settled. Meet me here tomorrow at noon." With a quick kiss, he was gone.

Emmett shut the door to his home. There was no sense in trying to make it quiet, in a family like this everyone would hear. "Where were you?" It was Edward who had come into the foyer to meet him.

"I was out for a run." Edward looked like he wanted to challenge that statement, but he said nothing. "I'm going to go to my room, if you don't mind." Emmett stepped across the foyer and was almost up the stairs when Edward called to him.

"You would tell me if you knew Bella was cheating on me right." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Immediately, Emmett tried to clear his thoughts of Bella.

"Absolutely," he tried to sound as convincing as possible. Edward gave a slight nod and then Emmett exited.


	5. Final

Bella sighed. Today was the day. Today her life would change forever. She would become so much more than she was now. She would become a vampire. Her strides lengthened and before she knew it she was walking into the clearing to wait for Emmett. A sound behind her made her turn. The wind whistled around her as something made contact with her stomach.

Emmett was close; he could almost feel Bella's presence. Moments later he would walk out of the clearing with his beautiful vampire girlfriend. That thought put a smile on his face. The wind shifted and so did Emmett's mood. Something wasn't right. He sped up, breaking into a run. Tree branches scratched his skin as he pushed his way into the clearing.

The first thing he saw was Edward. Edward's gaze was turned down to something on the ground. Emmett took a few steps towards Edward and looked where he was looking. On the ground was a grisly sight. Strewn across the leaves was Bella. Her legs stuck out at odd angles as if she had fallen. But the worst part was when Emmett gazed at her side. All that could be seen of the knife was the handle. The knife had been shoved into her so hard that the whole blade had gone in. Blood flowed from the wound and stained the leaves around Bella.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emmett yelled at Edward as he ran to Bella's side and pulled the knife out. His jacket came off and he pressed it onto Bella's wound in an attempt to stifle the flow. Still in shock, Edward just looked on.

Finally he found his voice. "Last night…" he voice came out a bit higher than normal. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Last night I read your mind. I figured out your plan, when and where you were meeting. So I came and waited in the bushes. And when she came out I ran out and…and I stabbed her." With a deep inhale, Emmett realized there was no hope for Bella, she was too far gone. He stopped trying to impede the bleeding and stroked her cheek.

"But why?" Emmett took a last look at Bella and then stood up to face Edward. "I thought you loved her."

"I do." Edward paused, searching for the best way to explain. "That knife had werewolf blood on it. I thought it was you. I came here to kill you." Emmett looked into his brother's tear filled eyes. The two brothers stood in the clearing, mere feet apart, just looking at one another. A murderer and his intended victim. A tear slid from Emmett's eye and down his cheek. Without a word, the two turned from one another and bent down. Emmett took Bella's left hand in his and Edward took her right. And as they clung to her hands, the only woman either of them had ever truly loved slipped from this world to the next. Where they could never follow.


End file.
